The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication method, a computer program, and a communication system.
With the advancement of high-resolution image, the amount of data for content of still or moving images is getting larger and larger. A method of sharing content between terminals may be implemented by directly transmitting content from one terminal to another, but a large amount of content data will increase the amount of time necessary to transmit content.
In order to exchange data between terminals, from the viewpoint of security, it is desirable to perform an authentication process in advance between terminals prior to the exchange of data. A technique for performing an authentication process between terminals prior to the exchange of data is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2010-011058 and 2009-140275. The technique which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2010-011058 and 2009-140275 employs a short-range communication to perform an authentication process between terminals, but it actually exchanges data using a communication mechanism that is different from the short-range communication.